Beasts
by Yumiko Koumori
Summary: Renji and Grimmjow are part of a gang called the Beasts, the leader being none other than Aizen Sosuke. When they loose Sosuke's money, he forces Renji and Grimmjow into doing something uncomfortable as punishment for loosing his money.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Name: Beasts**

**Pairing: Grimmjow (seme) Ulquiorra (uke), AizenxSzayel(I don't describe when they do it.)**

**Author: Sunao-kun (aka Yumiko)**

**Summary: Renji and Grimmjow are part of a gang called the Beasts, the leader being none other than Aizen Sosuke. When they loose Sosuke's money, he forces Renji and Grimmjow into doing something uncomfortable as punishment for loosing his money.**

**Warning: Rated M for forced rape, yaoi, drugs, language, and murder. Please be cautious when reading, some things may be a bit extreme, but I tried to not make them that way.**

**I own nothing, except the plot & stuff. The characters are not mine.**

_Chapter One:_

The leader of the Beasts leaned back in his red leather office chair, his thumb and finger rubbng his chin softly. A malicious grin consumed his face, though he was not happy. Sosuke always dressed elegantly: nice coloured button up shirts with long sleeves tucked into a nice pair of black slacks, the top button of his shirts always unbuttoned to expose a white piece of clothing under neath. Sosuke's "slaves" wore whatever they pleased. Grimmjow usually wore his sleeveless punkish shirts that contained some sort of crude saying on them and his dark blue jeans with random tears. Renji liked to wear dark denim shorts with plain t shirts and his red hoodie. truthfully, Renji dressed crappily and cheap, despise the fact that he was getting paid good money working for Sosuke. Renji didn't like to buy expensive clothing for himself. He needed the money to support his cousin, Ulquiorra. He needed it more...

"Grimmjow...Renji...you mean to tell me...that you lost all of the four suitcases, each full with my two hundred thousand dollars in cash? You mean to tell me that you two have no idea what-so-ever where my money-my eight hundred thousand dollars are at?" Grimmjow and Renji stood side by side infront of Sosuke's desk. _Maybe I have four hundred thousand dollars in Uklqui's college fund...Grimmjow could help me pay the rest to Aizen.._

Grimmjow nodded. "Yes, Master Aizen. It wasn't done intentionally. It was there one second and next thing we know it was gone."

"And how do you two intend on paying me back? I can't just let you two walk away and pretend like someone out there, anyone out there, has MY money."

Renji shook his head, his ponytail shaking softly. "I don't know, Master Aizen."

"Master Aizen, we will do whatever you like. Anything."

Sosuke curled his indew finger, signaling for Grimmjow to step closer. He reached up to Grimmjow and rubbed his left cheek, working his hand up his jaw, to the back of his ear. His fingers wove into Girmmjow's blue mane. Sosuke smiled up at him.

"I could force you two to be my personal sex slaves..." Sosuke tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hair, pulling down, making Grimmjow howl, "But I'd rather have you two suffer and be punished for your crimes." He gave one last yank before letting go. Sosuke turned his chair so the back of his head was facing the men. Just then, Renji's cell phone began to ring.

Renji looked at the screen of his iPhone. _Ulquiorra..._ He answered. "Ulquiorra, this isn't a good time. I'm in the middle of something."

Grimmjow's head snapped at Renji's direction when he heard the younger male's name being said aloud. _Ulqui? No...dammit Ulqui, no..._

On the other side of the phone line, Ulquiorra was sitting on his bed with his black Persian cat on his lap. He wore his blue Batman pajama bottoms and a plaid black t-shirt. He was about to go to sleep but stopped himself when he remembered that Renji hadn't been back from the Beasts' meeting. He had decided to check on his cousin to make sure things were okay.

"Hey Renji. I was about to go to bed. You've been gone all day. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Ulqui. Everything is okay. I'm just not done here yet. Get to bed and I'll be home soon."

"I don't like being by myself, though. I made soba, and I waited for you to show up, but you didn't so I had to eat alone. You know I don't like eating alone."

"Ulqui, I'll make it up to you later, okay? But right now I have got to go. Make sure to lock the doors, turn off all the lights, and go to sleep. Tomorrow's a school night."

"Okay... Goodnight. Come home safe, okay?"

"Okay, I will. Goodnight."

Renji put away his cell phone. He didn't like making Ulquiorra feel depressed and alone.

"Master Aizen, I have to get home soon. Can we have our punishment later?"

Ignoring Renji's request, Sosuke's index finger tapped his chin softly. "Who is Ulquiorra, Renji? He's your cousin, correct?"

Renji nodded. "Correct, Master Aizen."

Sosuke's grin widened. "The punishment has been decided."

Grimmjow eyes widened, like that of a dead fish. "NO! Master Aizen, no no no! Ulqui had nothing to do with this! Please leave him out of this!"

Renji slammed his hand on top of Sosuke's desk. "Master Aizen, what exactly are you planning to do with him!"

"I'll give you two options, which is very generous of me, if you think about it. I don't do that often..." He turned back to face the men. "Option number one...Grimmjow must force Ulquiorra into having sex with him against his will while Renji watches. Ulquiorra must watch also. No blindfolds. No lubricants. No preparation. It must be rough and hard."

The wind was knocked out of both of their chests.

"Master Aizen, I don't think I can rape Ulqui...He's only fifteen!"

"Are you saying you would be able to rape him if he was older, if he was perhaps eighteen or nineteen?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Master Aizen. I just can't rape him."

"Well, that is only choice number one. Choice number two is you two must murder him."

"What?"

"You heard. Either one or the other."

"Master Aizen, he's my friend! How can you expect me to rape my friend?"

Sosuke stood up and slowly walked to stand infront of the men. "There are many gang members world wide who have raped people they know: their friends, their family. There was a kid who wanted so desperately to belong to the top gang in his neighborhood that he agreed to rape the first person they saw. Do you know who they saw, Grimmjow? Renji?"

They shook their head no.

"It was his own mother. They dragged her up to a ceiling, broke her jaw, choked her, broke her ribs, then took turns violating her. In the end, they had killed his mother. You guys are lucky that I am not asking of that from you. I'm not asking for both of you to violate Ulquiorra then kill him. I gave you two options." Sosuke walked away and sat back down on his chair. "You two have five minutes to pick your punishment. Rape the kid, or kill him."

Renji ran out of that room and into the empty hallway, cursing and yelling, punching the wall, leaving dents.

Grimmjow grabbed Renji's wrist. "Renji, control yourself. We don't have time. We have to choose..."

Renji snarled. "Don't fucking tell me what I already know!"

Grimmjow let go of Renji. "I'm trying to help."

"You're just in a hurry to rape my cousin! You've been wanting that for years!"

Grimmjow took his own hand and slapped Renji across his face. "You fucking think I want to rape Ulqui! I don't want to! Not at all, asshole! But I have to because there isn't a fucking better choice! I'd rather have him alive than dead, even if he hates me!"

Renji buried his face in his hands and remained like that for a few moments, trying to decide what they should do. _Dammit...It was our fault...Ulquiorra shouldn't have to pay...That god-damn fucker truly is evil..._

Renji turned his head to look at Grimmjow. "...Ulquiorra can't die. I couldn't live with myself if I murdered him...Grimmjow...you have to-"

"I know, Renji. You don't have to say it." Grimmjow rubbed Renji's back, as an attempt to comfort him. Renji sat on the floor, his tightly clenched fist trembling.

"If we do this, Grimmjow...are we bad people?"

Grimmjow paused a moment to think, rubbing the side of his neck softly. "If doing a bad thing keeps a worse thing from happening, we're not doing what's wrong, but not entirely doing what is right. We're just trying to get out of a mess."

Renji grabbed the collar of Grimmjow's shirt tightly. "Are we bad people though? We're going to make someone else pay for our mistake? We're dancing with the devil!"

"No. We aren't the bad people," Grimmjow lowered his voice to a whisper, "Aizen is the bad person in this situation. He's the one forcing use to do this."

Renji spoke in a hushed tone, also. "I swear I will make Aizen pay, even if it costs me my life."

"Renji, you're insane. You're stupid to think that you can stand up to Aizen..." He stood up and offered his hand to Renji. "But I'll be standing by your side and helping you."

**This chapter wasn't so bad, huh? Well, prepare yourselves for the next chapter :| Next chapter will probably be the worst...If any of you have heard the song, "Dance With The Devil" by Immortal Technique, you know where I got the story about the kid in the gang from. Anyway, review, please. ~Yumi**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

Ulquiorra walked around the warm house, closing all the doors, locking the windows and the main doors, making sure everything was safe. One of his worst fears, besides being left alone, was that someone would start a fire in his house with him inside, or a fire starting by itself with him inside, and him dying because of the fire. He was much terrified of dying the same way his parents died two years ago. Luckily, he wasn't sent to an orphanage. Renji gladly offered to take full responsibility of Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was thankful for that. Who knows what kind of life he would've had at the orphanage?

Yoro, his black Persian cat, followed Ulquiorra as he completed his nightly routine of securing the house. His fluffy black fur rubbed against Ulquiorra's leg, letting him know he was there. After turning off all the lights, Ulquiorra head back into his room. He put on his favourite rainbow stripped toe socks, to keep his feet warm during the winter nights. He climbed under his giant warm green blanket, Yoro cuddled into a ball at his feet, and reached over to the lamp to turn it off.

He laid in the darkness, staring at the ceiling, the dim light from the streets trying to peek into his curtains. It took him an eternity until he drifted off to sleep.

His eyes drifted open lazily as he heard Yoro hissing and mreowing violently. He was still half asleep when he felt someone's arms pick him up off the bed. He heard a voice, and he was sure it belonged to Grimmjow. Grimmjow softly kissed Ulquiorra's head, whispering barely audiable apologies to Ulquiorra. Sleep took over Ulquiorra again, his face burying into Grimmjow's chest.

He awoke again, his body slightly jerking as a result to a bump on the rode. He looked up at Renji.

"Renji? Where are we going?"

Renji held Ulquiorra closer. "I really wish you would've stayed asleep longer..."

"Why?"

Renji ignored Ulquiorra's question, unsure if he should answer.

A few moments afterwards, they arrived to Sosuke's mansion. It was huge, with a long balconey at the front of the house. Snow covered the usually-grassy field. Ulquiorra stared at the house as the car came to a stop. Ulquiorra knew of Sosuke;Renji often complained that the things he'd seen Sosuke do to people were insane, such as the fact that he had his "slaves" kidnap people to work in his cheap whore house in the pent house in the backyard, he had people to be his "experiementors" for the new drugs he was making which sometimes ended badly. Luckily, Sosuke had made Renji a mere drug dealer, so he wasn't in much danger, unless something like loosing Sosuke's money happened. Ulquiorra had often told Renji to quit and find a real job, but Renji always said no other real job would provide Renji with half the money he made from Sosuke.

Ulquiorra saw Sosuke standing near the front door. He was sure it was him, even though he had never seen him before in his life. He was well dressed, and something about his smile yelled "I'm A Cruel Man Who Likes To Make Others Suffer". Sosuke lifted his chin upwards slightly, the evil smile still in place, and turned to walk back inside the house.

The man who was driving the fancy car that brought them to Sosuke's mansion turned back to them. He was young, with a lazy expression on his face, dark brown hair slicked back and a goatee.

"Renji, you know where to go from here, right? I don't wanna have to explain."

"Yeah. I don't know if I should say 'thanks for the ride', Stark."

"It's okay. I'll just pretend that you said it. Now, go. Don't make Aizen wait any longer."

Renji opened the car door, slid out, then helped Ulquiorra out. He wouldn't look him in the eyes. Ulquiorra wondered what the hell was happening. Renji walked ahead of Ulquiorra, not looking back. "Follow me."

Ulquiorra stopped. "No. Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."

"There's no time for that. Ulquiorra, you have to follow me. If you don't...it could cost you your life."

"Cost me my life? What...Why?"

Renji turned around suddenly, his face upset with many emotions. "Godammit, Ulquiorra, please just follow me. It's the only option." Renji grabbed Ulquiorra's small hand. "I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you, but this time I had to choose between bad and worse. I wish you didn't have to do this, but I can't make you go through worse pain."

Ulquiorra's stomach churned and the goosebumps covered his arms, despise his warm sweater. "Is something bad going to happen?"

Renji sighed. "Yes...and it's my fault. But I promise to help you through this, okay?" Renji continued walking, pulling Ulquiorra behind him. "Ulquiorra...remember that Grimmjow is a victim, too. He's not the bad guy, okay? Remember that Grimmjow loves you so much..."

Ulquiorra blushed. _Grimmjow loves me? _That was a half-shocker to Ulqui. He had always know that his relationship with Grimmjow was more than mere friends. He had always known that Grimmjow really liked him, but Ulquiorra never let it show how much he really did like him. Renji was the only one who knew of Ulquiorra's crush. Not even his best friend Ichigo knew. Ulquiorra's small smile faded as he realized what Renji had just said. _So Grimmjow's involved in this, too..._

They stopped in front of a room, but didn't go in. They waited outside until given permission to enter. Grunts and moans escaped the closed door. The moaning voice was husky and familiar. Ulquiorra knew who it was.

Inside the door, Sosuke had Grimmjow cornered. Grimmjow's pants had been removed along with his shirt. Only his boxers remained on, his red swollen member peeking out from the hole in the front of the underwear. Sosuke's hand was working up and down his member, tightening at the base and the palm of his other hand rubbing down in a circular motion on his head. Grimmjow was nearing the edge, his masculine hands clawing at Sosuke's back. His moaning accelerated, and his hips began to pump unconsciously. Just when he was seconds away from his climax, Sosuke removed his hand and pushed Grimmjow down onto the bed. Grimmjow grunted in a protest, his face buried into the mattress.

"Renji, bring him in."

Ulquiorra stiffened. He knew what was going to happen. He knew why he was here. He knew what they wanted from him, but of course he didn't want to do it.

"Renji, no! Please!" He planted his heels to the ground, refusing to move.

"Ulquiorra, we don't have a choice. I'm so sorry..."

"N-No!"

A pink haired man appeared behind Ulquiorra. He was one of Aizen's cheap prostitutes from the whore house. "No one says no to Aizen. We have to obey." He grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the room. Szayel grabbed Renji's arm and pulled him into the small white room with him, locking the door.

Sosuke turned to Ulquiorra. "My, my, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Sosuke walked towards the frozen teenager and brushed his fingers through the raven black hair. "I can't wait to see you-"

"Master Aizen." Renji grabbed Aizen's wrist.

"What, Renji? What? Hm? Is there something you want to tell me, the man who pays you more money that you deserve?"

"N-No...just...please, I just want this to be over..."

"Very well, Renji." He took Ulquiorra's arm and lead him to the bed, sitting him down next to Grimmjow. He seemed to have calmed down now, but Sosuke knew just how to "take care" of that. He reached into the drawer that was on the side of the white bed and brought out a syringe. In the syringe was a liquid drug, proven to increase sexual stimulation within fifteen seconds. He took Grimmjow's arm and stuck the needle in his arm at one of the blue veins. The drug traveled fast through Grimmjow's body and it wasn't long until the blood rushed to his member and made him rock hard.

"Go on, Grimmjow. Satisfy your sexual thirst."

Grimmjow clutched the sheets. "N-No...I can't..."

Sosuke sighed and walked closer to Ulquiorra. He reached down and began to remove his clothing, though it wasn't so easy. Ulquiorra yelled and kicked, trying to keep Sosuke away from him. "Stop moving!" Frustrated, Sosuke raised his hand and vigorously slapped Ulquiorra's cheek.

"Master Aizen!" Renji attempted to stop Sosuke, but Szayel firmly grabbed Renji's shoulders, keeping him back. Szayel was stronger than he seemed.

Sosuke ignored Renji and with less struggle, removed the remaining of Ulquiorra's clothing, except the rainbow toe socks he was wearing. Sosuke thought they made Ulquiorra look more seductive and cute. Ulquiorra had his eyes closed shut, a small pool of tears escaping his eyelashes. He had his legs closed, covering his member.

Grimmjow tried not to look at Ulquiorra, but he was getting more and more turned on at the sight of his naked pale body. He failed to resist himself from thinking about how warm Ulquiorra felt inside, how tight he'd be, how good it would feel. His own hand unknowingly reached to Ulquiorra's foot, but he pulled it back. He didn't want to hurt him.

Sosuke was getting aggravated. His rough hands gripped Ulquiorra's knees and pulled them apart, exposing him to Grimmjow. "Look at him, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow kept his face away from Ulquiorra, but the pain in his loins was burning and it was too much. It needed to be treated. "No. I'm not going to look..."

"Goddammit, I have to do everything, don't I?" The smile was gone from his face now. He was extremely annoyed. He had his own hard member to take care of. His fist clutched a handful of Grimmjow's ice blue hair. He lifted up his arm, taking Grimmjow with him, causing him to scream. He threw Grimmjow right on top of Ulquiorra, in between his legs. "Do it. Now. Or neither of you three will live to see the morning." He stood back next to Szayel to get a full view. Sosuke's hand grabbed Renji's chin and forced his head to the direction of the bed. "Watch."

Grimmjow groaned again, his cock pressed against Ulquiorra's pelvis. He carefully grabbed the back of one of Ulquiorra's knees and lifted his leg. Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow's member pushed up against his opening, waiting to be buried inside. Ulquiorra dared to open his eyes, letting his tears flow out. He saw Grimmjow staring back at him, his face full of guilt. Grimmjow turned his eyes away from the teenager underneath him.

_Ulqui...I'm so sorry...but it's the only way you can stay alive..._

He pushed his hips forward, leading his cock into Ulquiorra's raw unprepared entrance, forcing it past the tight circle of muscles.

" N-NO! PLEASE NO!" Ulquiorra arched his lower back, the pain settling in his lower back, growing until any little movement hurt an eternity. He tightened hard, an attempt to stop the intrusion, but the amount of force Grimmjow was using shoved itself deep inside him. He felt something "rip" inside of him, a pain worse that being stabbed in the stomach. Droplets of liquid trickled down and began to cover Grimmjow's massive horse-sized cock (it's not really that big...) with a shiny red substance. Ulquiorra's sharp nails dug into Grimmjow's arms as he shrieked and cried out, in terror and in pain. Immediately, Grimmjow began to pull out and push in, picking up a moderate pace. The sounds of his pleasure and Ulquiorra's pain traveled through the room.

Somewhere mixed in all the discomfort, Ulquiorra found a tiny shred of pleasure. Grimmjow was hitting something deep inside of him that sent an electric bubbly feeling to his loins. He cried, yet he moaned. He wanted to scream out like a whore, but it all felt so wrong. Ulquiorra's eyes met Sosuke's face. His smile had returned, and he was very much enjoying the show. He noticed that Sosuke was also hard, which was something he did not need to see. Ulquiorra scolded every horrible name at Sosuke in his mind. What kind of sick person got off on seeing other people go through pain? A sadist. That's exactly what he was.

Grimmjow couldn't believe the tightness. He completely lost himself somewhere around his first thrusts. He was an animal now, or atleast until the deed was done. His hips pounded against Ulquiorra's, the wet slapping sound fastening as Grimmjow quickened his pace. The stickiness of the blood added a strangely pleasurable effect.

Ulquiorra's climax came so fast. His cries elevated to groans. He moaned in a soft tone as he felt the head of his cock tighten up and release his substance on his chest. At the same time, his invaded entrance thumped around Grimmjow's own cock. That pulled him over the edge and he came so much while he rode out his climax with quick furious thrusts. His mind was in a stage of ecstasy. Ulquiorra bagan to cry, the pain rising until it was unbearable.

Sosuke pushed Renji away from Szayel, grabbing the pink haired male, and pulling him out the door. They left without saying a word.

Grimmjow got off of Ulquiorra, who was still crying. Grimmjow's eyes were wide. His hands covered his mouth in disbelief.

"Ulquiorra...I'm so sorry...I-I can't..." He stood quickly from the bed, jerking out the bedroom door.

**Okay, so the worst part is done, I think. This was very difficult for me to write =w= But sometimes you have to do things that are difficult, right? Review! And then onto chapter three! ~Yumi**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

Stark was "nice" enough to take Renji and Ulquiorra home.

Ulquiorra hadn't stopped crying. Not for a second. He wasn't crying as hard as he was before. He was whimpering, though the tears were still a lot. Renji held him close, arms wrapped around his small back, his cheek rested on top of Ulquiorra's head. Ulquiorra's small hands clutched Renji's shirt as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did?

They got home around three-thirty am. As soon as Renji stepped into the house carrying Ulquiorra, Yoro began to hiss at Renji. Yoro was a protective cat. Well, protective over Ulquiorra. So when Yoro heard Ulquiorra crying, he knew something wasn't right. Yoro followed Renji into his own bedroom. Renji wasn't going to let Ulquiorra sleep by himself tonight. He knew Ulquiorra wouldn't like that, especially since his bedroom was right next to the main entrance door and the garage door. Renji laid Ulquiorra down onto his own bed and covered him with the thick blankets. Ulquiorra covered his face, crying into the blankets. Yoro climbed on top of Ulquiorra, rolling into a fluff ball, his tail resting on top of Ulquiorra's head. Renji couldn't look at him. His mind kept replaying the scene, the screams, the look on his face. It made his stomach queezy.

_ Imagine what it's like for him. Ten times worse..._

Renji walked into the bathroom that was connected to the master bedroom. He opened the cabinet and reached for a bottle. He uncapped it and took out two white rod-shaped pills. He then grabbed a small paper cup, filled it with water, and walked back into the room.

To his surprise, Ulquiorra had calmed down a bit. He stopped whimpering, but he could tell that he was still spilling tears. He sat the cup of water and pills on the night stand near the bed, and pulled up his desk chair next to the bed. He put his hand on Ulquiorra's head and rubbed his head softly. He sighed out Ulquiorra's name. He lightly pulled down the covers to expose Ulquiorra's face. His eyes were blood shot and wet. Renji took a Kleenex and rubbed Ulquiorra's eyes. He threw the tissue away and grabbed the pills.

"Here, Ulqui. Take this."

Ulquiorra hugged the pillow closer to his body. "What is it?" His voice came out soft and a bit raspy.

"It's ambien, uh, sleeping pills. You need to sleep."

"What if I sleep in tomorrow...?"

"You're not going to school tomorrow. I won't let you."

That was fine with Ulquiorra. He didn't like school. Teachers were a pest to him. All they did was assign you homework then complain to the class about having to grade 350 essays. _You assigned it dumbass_, was what Ichigo would say.

Ulquiorra frowned. _Ichigo...How am I supposed to approach him now? He's my best friend...I can't tell him anything, though..._

Ulquiorra was silent for a long time. Renji waved a finger in front of Ulquiorra's eyes. "Well?"

Ulquiorra's eyes met Renji's. Renji looked away, reaching to the night stand and getting the cup of water. "Here." He kept his eyes on the cup as he handed Ulquiorra the cup. Ulquiorra sat up a little, trying to ignore the burning pinch on his lower back. He reached for the cup and the pills and took them. He set the cup into the waste basket and laid back down.

"Renji, where are you going to sleep?" His voice was still hushed.

"On the floor."

"Oh..." his voice showed a hint of gloom.

"Is something wrong? I can sleep in the living room."

"No...I just thought you were going to lie down with me and help me sleep..." He felt safe around his cousin. It was odd, though, how he felt safe around him even though he had witnessed everything.

"Okay. I'll lie down with you." He reached over to turn off the light.

"Wait, leave it on..."

Renji pulled his arm away and he got an idea. "I got something you'll like." He reached under the bed and pulled out a small gift bag. He pulled out a Batman night light and connected it to the wall. He turned off the light and automatically the night light turned on, a silhouette of the Batman signal on the wall. He climbed onto the bed next to Ulquiorra and carefully pulled him into his arms, the blanket wrapped completely around him. Yoro jumped off of Ulquiorra and laid down on top of his feet. Renji strocked his jet black hair, rubbing in tiny circular motions on the lower back of his head, a comforting technique his mother taught him.

"That night light was going to be your Christmas present. I remember how much you said your dad loved Batman."

Ulquiorra nodded. His eyes were relaxing, closing little by little until they were fully closed. "Renji...?"

"Yeah?"

Ulquiorra sighed as he prepared himself. "I know...Grimmjow didn't mean it...I'm not scared of him...even though he was the one to physically hurt me..."

Renji kept silent. He didn't know how to reply at first. Then he simply asked, "Why?"

Ulquiorra nudged his face closer to Renji's chest. "I saw the guilt in his eyes...so," He yawned, "I knew he didn't mean to do it...He was a victim, like you said...And then I saw the pleasure in Sosuke's face," They both winced, "...so I know He was the real monster...I'm scared of Him..."

Renji kissed Ulquiorra's head. "I'm so sorry I fucked up, Ulquiorra. I didn't mean to pull you into this."

Ulquiorra's muscles began to loosen. "Renji...it's alright, we make mistakes...and you didn't pull me into this...He did...so He's to blame..."

He heard Renji say something but he soon fell into a coma-like sleep.

Renji had trouble sleeping. He would try to sleep for half an hour then finally he'd fall asleep, only to wake up fifteen minutes later. After the fourth or fifth round of doing this, he finally decided just to get up. In the kitchen, he busied himself by making delicious chicken biscuit sandwiches. He cut the meat, dipped them in batter, and fried them. Then he put the biscuits on a pan and put them into the oven for ten minutes. Then he put the chicken in between the slices of biscuit. After making breakfast, he went to check on Ulquiorra. He was still asleep, even though it was ten before ten. He went back to the kitchen to make some coffee and eat his biscuit.

The house was silent, which was unusual. Usually, Grimmjow would come over to keep Renji company. When Ulquiorra came back from school with Ichigo, they'd leave to "work". The house was never empty, never silent, unless it was night time. It was just plain wierd to Renji. He decided to text Grimmjow, to see how he was doing. _Probably worse, _Renji thought to himself. After half an hour of waiting for a reply, he gave up waiting. The flood of noises and pictures started taking over Renji's head. So he focused on cleaning the house. Still, he couldn't help but to loathe Sosuke to a great extent.

Sosuke was a complete evil man. What did he go through to turn him into that? What was his motivation for kidnapping kids, experimenting new hazardous drugs on them, turning them into sex slaves, and killing people who threatened him? He had to find out. _No, _he thought, _I can't just find the answer. I have to put an end to it._

**Sorry this chapter is kind boring and rather short. Well...review & read on! :D ~Yumi**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four:_

It had been three days since that day. The pain in Ulquiorra's back had gone completely away, but mild bruises remained on his hips and his lower back. Surprisingly, Renji noticed that Ulquiorra would be less depressed than the day before. Renji knew that soon Ulquiorra would pull through the horrible experience. He was a fighter. When his parents died, it only took him less than a month and a half to stop grieving and realize that what happened, happened. His parents always taught him that no matter what happened, always keep going forward, keep moving, never give up. Ulquiorra lived by that motto.

On the contrary, Grimmjow was not doing so well. He was just as bad as he was the day the incident happened. What was worse was that he lived by himself. Sometimes you need a hand to help get better, but Grimmjow chose to isolate himself. He hadn't gone to work, hadn't gone shopping. Hell, he hadn't even ate as much as a cup full of grapes. Guilt completely washed over him like water washes over the beaches. He was horrible. He spent his day laying on his bed, listening to screamo, and smoking a joint. It was his little method of relaxation, but it only lasted momentarily. When his high was gone, he went insane, breaking things, punching things until his knuckels bruised up. Every sound, the look on Ulquiorra's face, the pain in his loins-it was all tattooed on his mind. He couldn't face Ulquiorra, not after making him cry so hard, after making him bleed so much, after seeing the fright in his eyes. Slowly, he was slipping into insanity.

On the fourth day after, Ulquiorra decided to return back to school with a false doctors note excusing his absense because of mild bronchitis. Renji drived Ulquiorra to school in his black 2010 Lincoln MKZ. He parked across the street from the school. "Ulqui, are you sure you want to go back to school? I can get you to be home schooled or somethin'."

Ulquiorra grabbed his book bag, fixed his pale blue uniform shirt, his black sweater vest, and his red tie. "Yes, I'm sure. I really miss my friends. I think being around them will help me forget."

Renji reached over and shuffled Ulquiorra's hair teasingly. "Text me if you want to come home, okay?"

Ulquiorra opened the car door and got out. "Okay." He waved and walked across the street to his school. Naturally, the first to approach him was Ichigo. He wore his uniform just as neatly as Ulquiorra, except he had more muscles trying to peek through the uniform. His smile was just as generous as ever.

"Hey, Ulqui, where the hell have ya been?"

Ulquiorra held up the doctor's note. "Sick. I got bronchitis."

Ichigo covered his mouth. "Ew, stay away from me, Germy. I don't wanna get sick and miss exams next week!"

Ulquiorra nudged Ichigo playfully. "Dumbass, I don't have germs. I'm better now. And I completely forgot about the exams next week."

"Yeah, I heard they made them harder this year than last year, so we better study up. After school at my house?" They walked down the hallway to their class room.

"Um, how about my house? After we're done we can play video games?"

"Great. This time, I'm gonna for sure beat you at Dance Dance Revolution."

Ulquiorra smiled. "Keep dreaming." They approached the class room. Orihime smiled at Ulquiorra, waving like a maniac, as always. All of his friends were waiting for him, to ask him questions, to fill him in on the latest gosssip and horrible homework. Ulquiorra smiled to himself, knowing that this was one of the best decisions he had made. One of the best medicines for recovery was laughter and happiness. His friends successfully delivered a full dose of that.

Renji pulled away from the school. Before going to work, Renji had to stop at Grimmjow's house. He hadn't seen him in four days. He was worried. He drove for twenty minutes, arriving at Grimmjow's expensive condo. He went into the lobby and entered the elevator, going up six stories. He walked all the way down the hallway to the last room on the floor. Loud music came from within, and a terrible scent resembling the smell of a skunk poured through the cracks on the door. Renji recognized that smell. He knocked. After waiting for two minutes, Renji reached into the plant Grimmjow left outside his door where he hid his emergency key. This was an emergency.

As soon as he unlocked the door, Renji was choked with a more intense smell of marijuana. He coughed, holding his shirt to cover his nose. He walked in and closed the door. Inside the house, it was dark and every piece of furniture and accessory was broken, shattered to dust. The sound of inhalation was heard from Grimmjow's room followed by exhalation.

"Who's there? If it's Freddy Kruger, proceed into my room. I just wanna..." Inhalation. Silence. Exhalation. "Die."

Renji sighed. Grimmjow was the most stubborn when he was in his depressed mood, even more stubborn when he went "goth", talking about death and dying and how it was easier. He'd only seen him once like this before, when his sister got into a car accident. Miraculously, she survived and he was pulled out from his depressive mood. Renji proceeded into Grimmjow's room. Grimmjow was lying on his mattress, the frame of the bed broken, holding a joint in between his fingers. The music wasn't too loud, and it wasn't all that bad either. Renji just couldn't understand what the hell they were saying.

Renji knocked on the wall, to get Grimmjow's attention. Grimmjow looked at Renji's direction, frowning, his stomach twisting.

"Oh, God. It's you. Leave. You know where the door is." He took another inhale. Renji walked over to Grimmjow and took the joint out of his hand, going into the bathroom and flushing it down the toilet.

Grimmjow sat up, his lazy expression looking at Renji's direction. "Hey, man, what the fuck?"

Renji walked over to Grimmjow and slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red silhouette of his palm on Grimmjow's cheek. "Get yourself together and grow a pair!"

Grimmjow buried his face into the mattress, groaning in pain.

"Look at yourself, Grimmjow. You're letting one little mistake stop your life."

"It wasn't one _little_ mistake, douchebag. It was the biggest mistake of myself. I let fucking Aizen take control of myself. I did something wrong."

Renji sat on Grimmjow's bed. "You think isolating yourself will make things better?"

"No, it won't make things better. It'll keep me from making things worse."

"No, it won't, Grimmjow. Not at all. It'll just make things worse for you. You'll start to feel worse and worse until you can't even look at yourself," Renji looked at the broken mirror in the bathroom, "I can tell you are already there."

"Nice speech, Oprah. Now get the fuck outta my house." Grimmjow then pulled out a small bag of white powder. Renji grabbed it though.

"Dammit, Grimmjow, you think drugs will make things better?"

"No, they keep the evil monster within me tamed. Now gimme back my drugs. Thats the last thing I have left."

"Unbelievable..." Renji walked into the bathroom and flushed the remains into the toilet. He could hear Grimmjow yelling in agony. He walked back into the room. "Dammit, Grimmjow. You are not the 'monster'. Aizen is the monster."

"Ugh, don't talk about him."

"He's the one who forced you to do that. You were the victim, not the predator. Okay?"

"Mhm, like I'm really gonna believe that. I'm the monster. I'm the bad guy. I know it. Nothing's gonna change my mind."

"Not even if I said that Ulquiorra was the one who pointed that out to me?"

Grimmjow remained silent, his eyes focusing on the floor, as if he was trying to make it turn into water. "Don't say his name. Leave, Renji. I'm too high right now. Just...just go."

Renji's time was up. He was going to be late if he didn't leave for work soon. He walked towards the bedroom door but stopped just he was leaving. "Ulquiorra isn't afraid at you, Grimmjow. He's not angry at you. If you talk to him, he'll probably forgive you for physically hurting him because thats the only pain you caused him. And his pain is already gone. He doesn't hate you, Grimmjow. Think about that." He closed the bedroom door. As he exited the main entrance, he yelled back at Grimmjow "Text me if you need anything!"

Grimmjow turned off his music. Renji's words rang inside his head. _Not a monster? He said that to Renji?_ Grimmjow stood up and walked into the shower.

Another two days had passed. Renji still hadn't gotten any information about Sosuke. There was no way that he could get into Sosuke's private files without anyone questioning what he was up to. But Renji was determined. He wouldn't stop until he got his answers, until he settled everything. Unfortunately, he was all by himself on this. Grimmjow was still in his depressed mood. Renji felt that he needed to fix that, too. Then, maybe then, Grimmjow could help Renji. He _did_ say he would be standing by his side. Besides, he was the only friend he could trust with something this big.

Renji arrived home around six thiry. He was still selling illegal drugs on the streets, even though he hated it. To his surprise, he heard laughter coming in from the house. When he opened the door, he was shocked to see Ulquiorra and Ichigo battled their dance as they played Dance Dance Revolution. He stood at silenced and watched. Ulquiorra pushed Ichigo's shoulder, making Ichigo loose his balance and causing Ulquiorra to win that round. He threw his arms up in victory and smiled. Renji smiled to himself, also. Ulquiorra was being so strong. He seemed to be completely recovered from the incident, after only about a week! Ulquiorra noticed Renji standing in the hallway.

"Hey, Renji. When did you get home?"

"Oh, just now. Did you make dinner?"

Ulquiorra's smile faded as he realized his mistake. "No..."

"Good. I'm ordering chinese food." Renji walked into the living room and helped Ichigo up. "Hey, haven't seen you here in a while."

Ichigo fixed his shirt. "Yeah, school and work have been keeping me pretty busy. Today is my only free day this week."

"Weren't you here on Wednesday? That's when Ulquiorra went back to school, right."

"Yeah, but we only got time to study before my boss called me into work."

Renji walked into the kitchen and served himself a cup of water. "Yeah, things get harder as you grow older. Anyway, go back to playing your game. I'll order food. You staying for dinner, Ichigo?"

"Duh, Renji, it's free food!" Ichigo smiled as he unpaused the game and the two teenagers continued their game. Renji's cellphone began to ring. He took out his phone and looked at the screen, eyes widening.

"No way..."

Ulquiorra turned his head to Renji. "Who is it?"

"Its...Grimmjow..."

"Really?" Ulquiorra bit his lip. "Are you going to answer it?"

"Of course! I haven't talked to him since I went to his apartment!" He spoke that last sentence in a rush as he tapped the screen and answered the phone, walking away into his room.

**Exciting yet? I hope so! Review(as if I have to keep telling you guys XD)! ~Yumi**


	5. Chapter 5

**I realize that this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it isn't. It is no where near finished! :) Anyway, as a request, I will add someone for Renji, buuut it probably won't be Byakuya-sama. Sorry...anyway, please read on :D**

**...**

_Chapter 5:_

Renji held the phone at his ear, rushing into his room and locking the door. "Hey, Grimmjow! I'm so glad you called. How are you doing?"

"Hey, hey, don't go getting all excited on me. I just called to ask ya some questions."

"Sure, sure. Ask away." Renji sat on his bed, hugging his pillow. He was so glad to see that his best friend was breaking out of his isolation.

Grimmjow walked around the house, picking up the mess he had made. Something inside of him snapped as he was lying to go to sleep the previous night. What Renji had told Grimmjow finally hit him. Grimmjow picked up broken plates and cups as he formed his first question in his mind. "First, I want to know how Ulquiorra is doing..."

"He's fine, Grimmjow. Really fine. I'm kinda surprised he didn't go into a permanent shock."

"Is he really okay?"

"Yes, Grimmjow. He's smiling and he hasn't cried since...maybe three or four days ago?"

"That's good..." He exhaled in relief, glad to hear that Ulquiorra wasn't suffering much. "Did he really say he wasn't scared of me?"

"Yeah, on the day of the incident, he slept in my room with me. As he was going to sleep, he told me that he knew you didn't mean it. He saw the guilt in your eyes so he knew that you weren't the one he was fearing. On the other hand, he noticed Aizen took pleasure in seeing him being punished and he knew that he was evil."

Ulquiorra and Ichigo sat low by the door, their ears stuck onto the door trying to listen to the conversation. Ichigo tugged on Ulquiorra's shoulder, confused. "Ulquiorra, what does he mean? I don't understand a thing he's talking about," he whispered. Ulquiorra simply responded by putting his finger over Ichigo's lips.

"Shhh..." He wasn't entirely ready to tell Ichigo.

Grimmjow slammed his closed fist into the wall. "Damn...is he still scared of Aizen?"

Renji frowned. "Uh...I'm not sure...I haven't asked him...or talked to Ulqui about him..." Renji swung his feet over the edge of the bed, stood up, and began to walk. "But I'm 97% sure he is. Who wouldn't be?"

"Mhh..." Grimmjow threw everything away in the giant black plastic bag. He would have to buy new everything for his house-a dinner table, plates, utensiles, a bed. "Are you still planning to make Aizen pay?"

"Yeah, of course. But I want to find out what his motivations for his sadism are. I wanna find out why he does that."

"Wha? Why? Just get rid of him."

"No, I can't. Then I'll have that question burning in my skull until the day I die."

"You know that curioustiy killed the cat." Grimmjow tied the plastic bag shut and set it off to the side, walking to his room. "Well...I can try talking to Szayel...He seems to be one of Aizen's favourites, so he must know."

"You're going to talk to him?" Renji switched hands. "You know you'll have to go to the cheap ass whore house for that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But..." Grimmjow sighed, sitting on his bed, "It's for Ulquiorra, so it's worth it."

"Grimmjow, you need to talk things over with Ulqui."

"I know, I know. But I can't imagine what I'll do when I see him again. I'll probably go into shock again. I wouldn't be able to stare straight at his face."

"I understand. But haven't you thought that he might want to see you? Maybe seeing him will help you both get better."

Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra who was busy listening to Renji, his eyes fixed on the blue carpet. _Get better from what? Ulqui seems okay...he doesn't look sick..._

"Or maybe it'll make things worse! Maybe it'll loosen a wire inside of us and we'll go back to our old state of mind."

"I doubt that. He's strong, Grimmjow. You know that. You two need to fix things. If you see how much he's smiling and how much he's getting better, you'll most likely forget the look on his face when...well, when that happened."

"Renji, right now is not the right time for me to see him yet. Let me get a bit stronger myself, okay? I'll go see him when I feel I'm ready."

"Alright, then. I was going to ask you to come over for dinner. I'm going to order chinese food and I know it's your favourite. I also know that you haven't ate much in forever..."

"Renji, food can't bribe me." His stomach growled loudly. "I gotta go. I'll text you later."

"Alright. Wait, are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Uh...not sure...maybe I'll go in just to talk to Szayel..."

"Alright. Thanks for helping out. Bye."

"Bye."

Renji hung up and dialed the number for the chinese takeout. Ulquiorra stood when he heard Renji ordering food and walked to the living room. Ichigo followed.

"You're really not going to tell me what the hell that was all about?"

Ulquiorra grabbed a paper cup and began to serve himself water. He kept his eyes on the cup. "Not now, Ichigo. It's not the right time."

"Ulquiiorra, we're best friends. You're supposed to tell me if anything is going wrong, if anything is bothering you. I want to help, but I can't if I don't know what's going on."

"You can help by not asking anymore about it. It's a difficult topic, okay?"

"What can be worse than your parents dying? When they died, you told me as soon as you found out. You should be able to tell me anything."

"Ichigo, please stop talking about this. I can't tell you because...because I just can't. Yet. I will tell you, but now is not the right time."

Ichigo sighed. Seeing as he was going nowhere with this, he ruffled Ulquiorra's raven hair. "Fine. Tell me when you're ready." Ichigo walked back to the living room. "RENJI! WHEN'S THE DAMN FOOD GETTING HERE!"

"THE GUY SAID IT'D BE HERE IN LIKE TWENTY MINUTES!"

"OKAAAY!" Ichigo walked back to Ulquiorra. "Renji said the food would be here in twenty minutes."

Ulquiorra smiled. "Yeah, I heard. I bet you my pot stickers that you can't beat me by the time the food gets here. If I win, I get your pot stickers."

Ichigo squinted his eyes. "Bring it, shorty."

**...**

Grimmjow fixed himself a bowl of soba the next morning. He had gotten himself new furniture the previous night and he felt kind of happy seeing his house back in order. Grimmjow was fond of cooking so as soon as he brought home the furniture, he bought ingredients to cook. Last night he made himself mexican styled enchiladas. Today, he made soba. He sat on his chair and slurped his soup in quietness.

_I feel a bit at peace...as if that night had never happened..._ A flash of Ulquiorra's pained face and Renji's yelling to stop appeared in his mind. His hands shook so he set his bowl down. He growled. Cooking had taken his mind off of the rape, but as soon as he relaxed, he found himself remembering. His stomach tossed and he pushed away his half eaten soup. He stood and grabbed his jacket. He had things to do. Wasteing time feeling guilty was not one of those things.

He drove in his black 2010 Volvo s80 to the other side of town, arriving at Sosuke's mansion. Grimmjow prayed to who-ever-the-fuck-is-up-there that he wouldn't run into Sosuke on his visit here. He wanted to get in, talk to Szayel, and leave. He parked in front of the whore house. All types of sick people were walking in and out of there. He also prayed to who-ever-the-fuck-is-up-there that Szayel wasn't busy at the moment. He was one of the most wanted prositutes in the house. If luck was on Grimmjow's side, he'd catch Szayel free.

He stepped out his car, and walked over to the entrance of the house, the crunch of the gravel causing the guards to look towards Grimmjow's direction. The bulkier guard grinned. "Well, look who's here? Haven't gone ta work and the first thing you do when ya get here is head to tha whore house. You have changed since you fucked that teen slut like an animal." The other guard snickered. It took all of Grimmjow's force to keep from saying or doing anything to those men. He clentched his fists and stepped closer.

"Look, Yammy, my business here is none of your business. Just let me in."

"Admition fee is 30000 yen for an hour. Ya sure ya wanna pay that much for a dirty whore? Why don't ya go pound your teen slut?"

Grimmjow growled lowly as he pulled out 30000 yen and handed it to Yammy. Yammy counted the money and unlocked the door from him. Another guard stood inside the building next to the door. "When you're done in there, tell him to open the door for you."

Grimmjow walked into the building. It was dark except for the neon pink lights that wrapped around the ceiling of the house. Moans were coming from almost every room, followed by other kinky sounds. Grimmjow hurridely walked down the hall, paying attention to the signs on the doors, looking for Szayel's name, finding a black door with his name written in katakana. Luckily, Szayel was free. The sign on the door knob was turned to face the "i'm free" side. Grimmjow knocked thrice on the door and waited for an answer.

"Come in..." Grimmjow opened the door and walked in. Szayel was sitting on the black fluffy bed wearing a very short and sexy french maid's outfit. Szayel's eyes widened when he saw Grimmjow. "Grimmjow! Well, I certainly didn't expect you here."

"Before you get the wrong idea, I just came to talk to you. I think you might have some information that'll help me."

"Wow, you payed 30000 yen just to come talk to me? I'm flattered."

"Cut the crap, Szayel. This is serious."

Szayel crabbed his silk robe and covered himself before sitting on the bed once again. Grimmjow looked around for a chair but was disappointed when he found none. Szayel patted the bed. "Don't be shy, Grimmjow. I'm not going to bite you or attack you. If you want to talk, then let's talk." Grimmjow sat on the bed. Szayel reached for his box of cherry flavoured cigarettes and offered one to Grimmjow. Szayel lit both of their sticks and brought his own cigarette to his lips, inhaling and exhaling. Grimmjow did the same, feeling his muscles relaxing. Szayel laid back onto the head board of the bed, bringing the ash tray in between himself and Grimmjow. "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, cowboy?"

Grimmjow flicked the ash on the tip of his cigarette into the ash tray and inhaled again. "I wanted to talk to you about Aizen."

"I saw that coming, of course."

"How much do you know about him?"

"I know everything about him. Six years ago, when I was abducted and brought to this place, Aizen was my first customer. I guess he liked the way I bounced on top of him because he was one of my frequent customers. The more I saw him, the more he liked me, and the more he told me about himself. I didn't need to tell him anything about me, though. Since he's the leader and the one who chose to bring me here, he already knew everything about me."

"Guess I'm not surprised that you're here by force."

"Everyone in this house is here by force. It's one of Aizen's pleasures."

"What do you mean?"

There was a moment of silence as the two inhaled the smoke from their cigarettes. "I mean, he gets sexual enjoyment from knowing that he's dominant over everyone here. He liked being dominant. I'm sure I'm not the only one he has screwed in this house."

"How old were you when he brought you here?"

"Twelve. I was on my way back from school when his blue BMW approached me and began to slow down. He rolled down the window and told me my mom had told him to pick me up and drive him home. Me and my mom had a secret safety word that she told her friends if they ever needed to pick me up. So, I asked Aizen what the safety word was and he got it right. So, I got in, was brought here, and I haven't been home since." Grimmjow finished his cigarette and waited for Szayel to continue. "His men told me that if I tried to run away, they'd kill my mom. They told me that if I didn't do what they told me do, they'd kill my mom. So I listened to them."

"How long after that was it until you met him?"

"That very night. He acted really sweet to me but when he fucked me, if was anyting but that. I bled so much and it hurt so much. I've hated him since then." Szayel put out his cigarette and put the ash tray back onto his night drawer. "Little by little he kept telling me about himself. The very first thing he told me, other than his name, was that he loved little kids. I think it won't be long until he grows tired of me and he sends his men to 'finish me off'."

"Why do you say that?"

"I turn nineteen next month. I'm the oldest whore here. I'll probably be dead by this time next year."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Grimmjow, who is ever okay when it comes to death? The idea of not existing anymore scares me, but I'm never going to get out of here. So, in a way, I am not existing already."

"What if I help you and everyone else here escape?"

Szayel smiled. "My, you're making it sound as if you're in love with me."

Grimmjow scoffed. "It's not you," he muttered to himself.

"Is it the raven haired boy you love?" Grimmjow nodded. "So is he the reason why you're trying to find out about Aizen?"

"Yes. And if you help me and give me information about Aizen, then me and Renji can help you escape and we can end Aizen's torture for good."

"How exactly are yout two planning to do that anyway?"

Grimmjow's face showed humiliation as he realized the flaw in his plan. "Actually...I have no clue. Renji hasn't told me about that yet. I'm just trying to help Renji with his research."

"What else do you want to know about him?"

"Why is he a sadist?"

"Hm...well...he told me that when he was little he had an uncle who was also a sadist. He was the Aizen of his era. He taught Aizen about torture and the 'pleasure' of it. His uncle would torture hostages in front of Aizen and when Aizen turned of age, he began to help out his uncle."

"How old was he when his uncle taught him this?"

"Six. So, you can see that in his twenty-something years of living, he's gotten addicted and obsessed with sadism. His uncle died when he was eighteen, and that's when he formed the Beasts."

"Mhh...I see...I think that's enough information for Renji. Unless there's something else you want to tell me about him."

"His favourite colour is green, which is why he likes Ulquiorra a lot. I'd keep an eye on him, Grimmjow."

"I'll tell Renji. I...haven't really talked to Ulquiorra since then."

"If you really love him, then go talk to him. You have to get through the rough parts before you hit the smooth parts." Szayel turned his head to the digital clock near his bed. "Your hour is up, dear boy. You should go now."

They stood up from the bed and walked to the door. Grimmjow turned his hand and offered his hand to Szayel. Szayel pushed down his hand and embraced Grimmjow. "Don't thank me. I'm the one who's thankful. Even if your plan doesn't work out, thank you Grimmjow for trying."

Grimmjow embraced Szayel's slim body. "You will get out. I promise you that."

"Let's say that I do...where will I go?"

"My suggestion would be find your mom." They parted from each other and Grimmjow took a step into the hallway. "Hang in there, Szayel. It'll be over before you know it."

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six:_

Ulquiorra walked with Ichigo outside of school. They had survived another boring day of school full of reading from the text books and long assignments. The sun was high in the sky and the winter's breeze still pinkened Ulquiorra's nose. They walked down the street and stopped as they approached the corner that would seperate them.

"Are you sure you can't come over, Ichigo?" Ulquiorra would be home alone that evening, which was one of the worst things he feared right now.

"Sorry, Ulqui, I can't. I have to get ready for work as soon as I get home."

"Damn, okay then. Later, Ichi."

"Later." Ichigo turned and walked the opposite direction of Ulquiorra's house. Ulquiorra turned his head to cross the street but froze. There was a single car parked at the other side of the street, but the shadows of a person in the driver's seat and a shadow of a person in the passenger's seat were clearly visible through the tinted windows. Ulquiorra felt a tension in his stomach, a sign to him not to cross the street. He turned around slowly and followed Ichigo, who hadn't walked that far.

He walked right next to Ichigo and tugged on his sleeve.

"Ulqui? Wha-"

"Ichigo, do not turn your head back. Just keep walking forward. I'm going to drop my cellphone on the floor and you're going to pick it up, okay?"

"Uhmm...okay?"

"As you bend down to pick up my phone, I want you to look down the street and tell me if a blue BMW is following us. I'm going to keep walking, not looking back, and as soon as you grab my phone, walk back to my side, but not in a rush, okay?"

"Okay?"

Ulquiorra took out his iPhone and dropped it on the floor. The cover sheilded his expensive phone from breaking. He kept walking, just as he had said and Ichigo turned around and bent down while looking down the street. He drew in a breathe of astonishment as he saw the blue BMW slowly following them not less than seven feet behind. Ichigo picked up the phone and returned to Ulquiorra's side, handing him the phone.

"Well?"

"Ulquiorra, how did you know that car was following us?"

"It was parked not to long ago on the street that I was supposed to cross. Did you see who was in the car?"

"No, the windows were too dark."

"Alright, let's just get to your house."

They sped up their walking and leaped for the door as they approached Ichigo's peach coloured two story house. As soon as they entered the house, Ulquiorra locked the door. "Ichigo, go lock your back door. Make sure the windows are locked, too."

"Ulquiorra, what the hell is going on?"

"Just go. Hurry." Ichigo obeyed and ran to the back of the house. Ulquiorra paced around the living room, his heart racing lightly. He approached the window that faced the front porch and pulled the white curtain to the side a bit, just enough for him to check.

The car was parked right outside the house, the passenger's window facing the house. Ichigo walked into the living room and stopped when he saw Ulquiorra looking out the window. The passenger's window began to roll down and Ulquiorra yelped as he saw Sosuke's face smile and wave towards the house. Ulquiorra fixed the curtain and stepped back quickly, his body shaking, and his hand's covering his mouth.

"Ulquiorra? What happened?" Ichigo reached for the curtain but Ulquiorra's hand stopped Ichigo from looking out.

"Don't look outside, Ichigo." He pulled Ichigo away from the window.

"Why not? Who's out there?"

"Just don't, Ichigo." Ulquiorra stood against the wall next to the stairs, his hands tightened into fists.

Ichigo got frustrated and stood in front of Ulquiorra, his hand slamming against the wall next to Ulquiorra's head. "Dammit, Ulquiorra! Tell me what the hell is happening! I can't wait any longer! Tell me everything! Why can't I look outside my own window? Hm! Who the hell is out there!" Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo straight into his eyes. His lip began to quiver and he began to cry. Ichigo gasped as he saw Ulquiorra sliding down to the floor against the wall and sitting with his knees pulled to his chest, his head on his knees, as he continued to cry out. Ichigo hadn't seen him cry like that since his parent's accident. His pale body shook in terror, his cries shaky but powerful. Ichigo bent down and sat next to Ulquiorra, pulling him close to his chest. "Ulquiorra..."

Ulquiorra whimpered louder, the terror building inside of him. "I-Ichigo...I'm sorry but I can't tell you..."

Ichigo rubbed Ulquiorra's arm, holding him closer, his body shaking softly due to Ulquiorra's own shaking body. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, Ulquiorra...but I'm just so worried for you. I...I want to know what's causing you this much horror."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Not...yet..."

Ichigo exhaled. He wiped away the tears on Ulquiorra's face and pulled him closer. "Fine." He brushed Ulquiorra's hair away from his face and placed a gentle warm kiss on his forehead.

**...**

"Are you sure that's you need to know about him, Renji?" Grimmjow flipped through the channels on his tv as he talked to Renji over the phone. Renji was driving on his way back home from selling drugs.

"Yes. Now, I can finish him."

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Eh...I don't know yet...but it'll put an end to him."

"Oh, Renji, there's something else Szayel told me. It's important."

"What is it?"

Grimmjow sat on his new leather couch. "He said his favourite colour is green."

"That's it?"

"No...he really likes Ulquiorra. He said you should keep an eye on him, keep him safe."

"Dammit, it's just like Aizen. Alright, thanks, Grimmjow, I'll call Ulquiorra to check on him."

"Make sure he's really okay."

"I will. I'll text you." Renji hung up and immediately dialed Ulquiorra's number.

...

Ichigo's body jerked as the sudden loud screamo music began to play. He reached into Ulquiorra's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. It was Renji. He picked it up.

"Oh, God Renji, I was just about to call you," Ichigo whispered softly. He was still on the floor. Ulquiorra was asleep, his head on his lap. The crying finally wore him out.

"Ichigo? What are you doing with Ulquiorra's phone?"

"Nothing. Ulquiorra finally fell asleep, though. He was crying for so long. Renji, I'm worried about him."

Renji stopped at a red light. "What the hell happened?"

"We were walking home from school and he was going home but then he appeared next to me and was like 'I'm gonna drop my phone and your gonna pick it up and you're gonna tell me if there's a car following us', and there actually was a car following us. It followed us to my house and I went around the house locking the windows and door and when I came back into the living room, Ulquiorra was looking out the window. He stepped back with a look on his face like he just saw the devil so I went to go check it out myself but he wouldn't let me so I got angry and yelled at him to tell me what was happening and who was out there, but he started crying so I gave up and I held him until he fell asleep. I don't know what the hell he saw, though."

"Ichigo, what kind of car was it?"

"A blue BMW." He heard Renji curse under his breathe. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Ichigo, check to see if the car is still out there?" Ichigo carefully laid Ulquiorra on the floor and crawled over to the window. He peeked under the curtains and saw nothing.

"It's not there anymore, Renji."

"Alright, stay there. I'm going to go get Ulquiorra."

"Wait, tell me what happened."

"I can't." He hung up.

Ichigo set the phone down. "Dammit..."

Ulquiorra opened his eyes and sat up. "Ichigo..." His eyes flickered to the window. "Is the car gone yet?"

Ichigo nodded and crawled over to Ulquiorra. He rubbed Ulquiorra's head. "Renji's coming to pick you up."

"Okay...did he tell you anything?"

"Unfortunately, no."

Ulquiorra sat up. "Good..." He wiped his eyes.

Ichigo sat in front of Ulquiorra, his legs crossed, his arm's crossed. "You were just smiling yesterday and now today you broke down into tears in front of me. Ulquiorra, you're worrying me. I didn't go to work just so I could stay by your side so you wouldn't be as sad. Dammit, Ulquiorra, I care too much about you, so I'm not going to just sit here and do nothing at all."

Ulquiorra kept his eyes on the carpet as he reached his hands up to his head and tucked a few strands of his coal coloured hair behind his ears. He smiled a bit as he thought over the words that had came out of Ichigo's mouth. He reached to Ichigo and grabbed his hand. "Ichigo, I'm sorry I kept you from going to work. Thank you for being so caring. You've always been caring towards me, treating me as your younger brother. But you know that I am not going to let my guard down so easily. I will tell you when I feel it's time to tell you, okay?"

Ichigo took his friend's hand into his own, warming up the strangely cold and pale hand. "But why not now? What's so imperfect about this moment?"

"What's imperfect is the fact that I'm not stable enough to tell you. I could relapse-"

"Relapse? To what? That worries me even more. Now, I'm going to think about the worst things possible and stay up all night pondering about them."

Ulquiorra interlaced his fingers with Ichigo's, trying to calm him down, trying to make him less worried even if only for a moment. "Honestly, I'd rather have you loosing sleep than getting mixed up in the trouble I'm in. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you."

"What would happen to me? Would I die? Would I be hospitalized?" Ulquiorra didn't answer. He didn't know what would happen, but he knew it could be bad. Ichigo sighed, pulling the smaller male into a hug, Ulquiorra's back against Ichigo's chest... "That's exactly what I'm worried about, too. I wouldn't want anything bad happening to you. If something happened to you and I found out there could have been something I could've done to stop it, Ulquiorra, I would hate myself for it. And then, I'd probably follow you to wherever it is you would be at and annoy the shit out of you as my little revenge for you not letting me help out." Ulquiorra smiled, glad to hear that he was calming down. When Ichigo began kidding around and saying things like that, he knew that the orange-haired boy was "loosening up".

"Ichigo, sometimes you have to trust me. You have to know that I will try my best to keep myself from getting hospitalized or kidnapped or killed or whatever."

"What if your best isn't enouogh?"

"Are you doubting me, Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked in a teasing tone.

"No, I'm just being protective."

"You passed protective. You're being over-protective, and that's Renji's job, so cool your testes. Oh, and you shouldn't worry. You know Renji will keep me safe, okay?"

Ichigo held Ulquiorra close, his chin resting on top of Uquiorra's head. "I'll cool my testes when I know you are safe."

The two of them jumped when the door bell buzzer was sounded. Ichigo helped Ulquiorra stand up, the raven haired boy waiting by the stairs as the orange haired boy went to look through the door's peep hole. "It's Renji." He opened the door and let the taller male in.

He was wearing his normal red hoodie with his braided ponytail flopped to one side of his neck and his good pair of denim jeans. While his waredrobe looked amazingly cool, his face did not. He was worried. Ulquiorra felt guilt boiling inside of him. _Just another person who worries over me..._

"Ulquiorra..."

**...**

**(A/N) Sorry if this chapter came out kind crappy =3= this scene was actually a lot better and more suspenseful and shit in mah head! -Yumiko**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: lemon! Yum yum ^-^ (PS I finally found ze internet!)**

**...**

_**Chapter 7:**_

Grimmjow was sitting in his living room, the television loud and playing the daily news. He was uninterested in the weather. He was more interested in Szayel's warning.

_Of course...how come I didn't think of that before? That fucking pedo was bound to plan something. God, I hope he didn't get to-_

DINGDONG~

"Grimmjow. Open up the door." Grimmjow lazily leaped off the couch and walked to the door, opening it. He was stunned at how...different Renji looked. I mean, his looks were the same, but something in his eyes said different.

"Renji, what's wrong?"

"I need to ask a favor from you." Grimmjow stood away from the door to let the red head in. Surprise took over his body as his eyes met the emerald ones of Ulquiorra. _W-What?_ "I need you to look after Ulquiorra for a few days."

Ulquiorra greeted him with a small smile before walking inside and sitting on Grimmjow's new sofa.

"...Why? What happened?"

Renji set Ulquiorra's bags down. All it was was a backpack, a small suitcase, and a pillow. Renji turned to face Grimmjow, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. "What Szayel said was true. Aizen followed Ulquiorra after school. He was trying to kidnap him."

"Like he did to Szayel..." The blue haired male rested down upon the navy coloured sofa opposite where Ulquiorra and Renji were. "How long will this be?"

"I'm not sure. Just until I can _take care _of this problem," the red head put his hand on Ulquiorra's head, shuffling the raven coloured hair. "Just until I know he is safe." Grimmjow nodded. Renji bent his head down to kiss the top of Ulquiorra's head softly. "You're not leaving this house until I say so, okay?" The raven haired teen looked up at his cousin and nodded.

"What about Yoro?"

"I'll come by later and bring him over. I'm sure Grimmjow won't mind."

" 'Sno problem with me." Renji nodded. And headed towards the door. He reached for the door knob and pulled the door knob. Grimmjow followed Renji outside, shutting the door behind them as they stood outside the entrance of the house. "Renji, why didn't you warn me that you were coming over? With him?"

"I'm sorry. When I called Ulquiorra, I had expected him to be at home already but when Ichigo picked up, I knew something was wrong. Ichigo told me that someone had followed them. He said it was a blue BMW." They walked to Renji's car, the only sound being their feet hitting the gravel. The reached the black vehicle and the red head unlocked the door and got in. Grimmjow stood outside the driver's seat. "He's really important for me, Grimmjow. I wouldn't just drop him off at just anyone's house. I trust you. So, keep him safe."

"I will. Just make sure to keep yourself safe. He's already lost his parents, he can't loose you too."

"Yeah.. I know.."

"Renji. There's one thing I need you to do when you kill Aizen."

"Alright. What is it?"

"You know how Aizen can get information on just about everyone?"

"Yeah. What about it? You're making me impatient."

"I need you to find out the whereabouts of this person." He handed Renji a folded slip of paper. The red head took the paper and looked at it, shocked.

"Is this...?"

"Yup. I need to know. It's important."

"Hm. I'll see what I can do. I'm sure Aizen had files in his office. It's gotta be there somewhere."

"Thank you so much. Now, be safe, okay?" Renji grinned as he started to pull up his window.

"I'll try my best."

* * *

After a very yummy dinner of Mongolian Stir Fry, Ulquiorra offered to help Grimmjow wash the dishes. The house was silent, except for the tv which was always left on, and the sound of the pattering of Yoro's feet as he wandered his new home. They stood side by side at the sink, Ulquiorra washing the little dishes that they used and Grimmjow taking the dishes and drying them. When they were done, Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra washed his hands.

_I have to make up with him...These awkward silences are killing me!_

Without thinking, Grimmjow reached for Ulquiorra's arm and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's back. Ulquiorra was surprised by the sudden action but returned the hug, his own small arms wrapping around Grimmjow's back, clutching the shirt. For a moment, they stood there in the embrace. Ulquiorra's wet hands were soaking Grimmjow's shirt.

"Ulquiorra...I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to apologize. I know he made you do it, so it's not your fault."

"But I still hurt you. I still gave you bruises and I still made you bleed."

"I know you didn't mean to do it. You were drugged."

"It still doesn't make what I did right." Grimmjow held him closer, his lips resting on the jet black hair. Ulquiorra lifted his head to look at Grimmjow. He leaned forward and placed his lips among Grimmjow's. Grimmjow was surprised by the sudden action but he returned the kiss. Their lips rubbed against each other, anxious to get more of each other. Small pale hands traveled up the panther's hard chest and wrapped themselves around his neck. The blue haired male held the pale face with his hands and pulled him away to look at his face. "God, Ulquiorra, I missed you so much."

"Me too..." The raven haired boy pulled Grimjow closer to himself, attaching their lips together. For a second, Grimmjow let his mind take control over himself and his hands traveled down Ulquiorra's back down to the soft round ass. He squeezed lightly, earning a heated moan from the younger male. Suddenly realizing what he had done, Grimmjow pulled away from Ulquiorra and faced the white wall behind them, his back to the confused pale boy.

"Grimmjow?"

"I...I got carried away. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to touch you." Ulquiorra walked to the teal haired man, sliding in between his arms and embracing him, his pale cheeks pressed against the hard chest.

"I don't mind when you touch me...because I know you do it with love and affection and passion. When you touch me, when you kiss me like that, I don't feel any pain." Grimmjow flushed, returning the embrace.

"But...I just can't-"

"Don't be so negative." He placed a kiss on the taller man's neck. "I want you to stop feeling bad about what you did. I want you to touch me and I want you to feel good about touching me." He took Grimmjow's big muscular hands and placed them on his chest. Grimmjow felt the thudding of Ulquiorra's heart. "I love you, Grimmjow. And I want to stop this...guilt that is taking over your mind. I want to erase those images you have of me from that night and replace them with good ones we make together. I want us to enjoy pleasure together."

The pantera took the bat's hands and placed them on his own chest, allowing access to the raven haired boy to feel the beating inside him, allowing his access to his heart. "I love you, too, Ulquiorra.. " Ulquiorra's pale lips formed a smile as he interlaced their fingers together.

"Take me to your mattress of romantic love-making." Grimmjow chuckled at this before picking up the light weight teen and taking him into the bedroom.

All the furniture in his room had been completely changed. He had new black marble drawers and new curtains. He had a new bed, too. An expensive super king sized bed with a memory foam mattress which was covered with a...gorgeous deep-sea blue coloured bed sheet and blanket and matching silk pillows. To Ulquiorra, the bed was definitely a romantic love-making mattress.

Grimmjow laid down his princess onto the cloud-like bed. His eyes wandered all over the other boy's small frame. Placing his legs on either side of the boy, he leaned over Ulquiorra and kissed his lips softly. Nervous fingers gripped the black material of the teen's shirt as he began pulling up, exposing perfect ivory coloured skin underneath. The noirette purred as he felt Grimmjow's fingers skim over his stomach. Those fingers soon slipped under the shirt and pulled it off. Ulquiorra didn't waste any seconds; he was soon sliding off his own jeans and kicking them off the bed. He laid back down on the plush bed and watched as Grimmjow eyed him from head to toe. A certain rod-like object was becoming more visable. Grimmjow unbuttoned his own shirt then slid it off his muscular chest. The sight of his taut muscles made Ulquiorra blush. He lifted one of his slender feet off of the bed and used his toe to trace up and down Grimmjow's torso. A low purr sounded from the seme's throat as the foot traveled to his crotch and pressed teasingly. The teen smiled. "Don't hesitate, Grimmjow." He removed his foot and sat up momentarily, only to flip himself over and lie on his stomach. Grimmjow was busy pulling off his jeans so when he finally looked back to where Ulquiorra was lying, he was taken aback by the sight of the plump ass. He leaned over the pale body, kissed the top of Ulquiorra's head as his fingers curled at the elastic band of Ulquiorra's Batman underwear and pulling the material down, exposing what was underneath. He exhaled sharply as he traced the curves with his rough hand. He calmed himself, knowing he should take his time.

"Spread your legs, beautiful." His voice was low and husky and it turned Ulquiorra on so much. Grimmjow reached to his drawer and used a bottle of hand lotion to lube two of his fingers. He hissed at the sight of his index finger sliding into Ulquiorra, the tightness and heat driving him close to insanity. With his finger in as far as it could go, he listened to Ulquiorra's panting and waited for a sign to continue. He felt the noirette's hips stir, wanting more. Of course, Grimmjow was obedient and he obeyed. He pumped his finger slowly and carefully until he felt Ulquiorra loosen. He pulled out his finger and poured lube on two, preparing them for Ulquiorra.

"G-Grimmjow.. I can't wait.. Please, just enter me."

"Are you sure? If I don't prepare you first, it might hurt."

"I'm sure it won't hurt as much as last time. I just.. I just want you _in_."

Grimmjow placed a kiss on Ulquiorra's sensitive neck as he prepared his impatient member with ample lube. Holding himself up on one hand, his other hand held the noirette's hips as he pushed himself inside. Ulquiorra gasped, all the air escaping his lungs. The bluenette didn't stop until he was completely buried within. The pulsing of the noirette's tight entrance was driving him across the line to insanity. But he waited.

"I'm sorry if it hurts. It just-nngh-feels too good." Ulquiorra lifted his hips and pushed back against Grimmjow until his arse was touching the bluenette's hips. A breathey moan escaped his lips. "Don't hold back, Grimmj-jow, _ahh.._" He began to pump himself in and out of Ulquiorra's hot tight entrance. It felt good... But something wasn't right. "Ulqui... I can't do this.."

"W-What? What do you mean?"

"Sorry, I worded that wrong.. I meant, I meant I can't do it in this position. I need to see your face." Without saying another word, he pulled out and flipped the pale teen over so he was lying on his back. His eyes connected to the emerald ones that belonged to Ulquiorra.

"Better?"

"Much better." He leaned in and smashed his lips against the noirette's. Thin arms wrapped around Grimmjow's thick neck and pale legs wrapped around his waist as he began to thrust again. He quickly was able to find the bundle of nerves within Ulquiorra that made his squirm and made his panting and his moaning come faster. Grimmjow pulled away from their intense kiss and watched Ulquiorra's face blush deeper with every thrust. A growl began working from the back of the bluenette's throat. The sight was so erotic and the mewls made it even more. He drove himself balls-deep into Ulquiorra, hitting his prostate straight on with every thrust. Then he worked his hand down the noirette's torso and gripped the neglected member.

He screamed when the rough hand started pumping on his pulsing erection. Grimmjow felt soo good. And he wasn't unbelievabley bugm but he was big enough to make him feel _good_. He felt the warming vibrating of an orgasm work deep inside him, travel down his abdoman, to his crotch and numb his legs. He was quickly coming to a climax. He begged for Grimmjow to go faster and when he did, it drove him over. He threw his head back into the mattress, dug his nails into the bluenette's back, and released onto his torso. His vision darkened as the last bits of his orgasm washed over him.

Not long after did he hear Grimmjow groan softly on top of him before spilling himself inside of Ulquiorra. Soon their shaking stopped and all they could do was stare at each other, lazy smiles painted on their faces.

* * *

Something woke Grimmjow up in the middle of the night. It wasn't the sound of the bed squeaking because 1) Ulquiorra was still dead asleep in his arms; and 2) he had bought one of those nice memory foam mattresses that didn't make a sound. It wasn't the sound of Yoro, Ulquiorra's beloved cat, because he was also dead asleep at the foot of the bed. It wasn't even the sound of the tree outside of their window that wasn't at all a tree but instead it was a tall lean horrifying figure with no face wearing a tuxedo and branch-like tenticles on his back. No, it wasn't that either.

It was the sound of his cellphone ringing. So, naturally, he answered it.

"Y'ello?" He yawned, still half asleep.

"Grimmjow.. Call the police and tell them there's been a murder at Sosuke's mansion."

* * *

**(A/N): Next chapter coming soon :D Almost done guys! Only about two chapters left plus an extra lemony chapter 'cause I feel there wasn't wasn't enough lemon. So, yeah, amazing readers, please review! :D make my daaay.**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N]:** Wow! It's been a little over a year since my last update in this story! I am so sorry for the long wait, and I continue to feel worse because I know my other stories also have been waiting for a long time. Well, I will try to continue writing! I need to finish all my stories before my senior year ends, because I just know that once college comes around, I will be too busy to finish my stories. So, yes, I am focusing on finishing this story first. There are only two chapters left, sadly, and I can't promise whether I will write another Bleach Fanfic... But, who knows? Only time will tell.

Before I present you the second-to-last chapter, I am going to thank all those people who reviewed my story. I was originally going to reply to each and every one of you before getting to the chapter, but eighteen is too many and I know you are all dying for this chapter, so I will try to hurry!

Many thanks to the following brave souls who reviewed my lame excuse of a story: hypnoticaa, ravensterling123, NaDNaONaMNaE, aWeSoMeP, iceechica, Kumani Arentoi, Mistress Silver Tongue, Sasukefangirl22, BloodyEyes295, Passionate interest, Maru de Kusanagi, XxGothicXxLolitaxX, Izaya-chi, and FallynFate! Thank you, everyone!

* * *

Renji grunted. He looked around the torn apart room. The marble floor was stained. Picture frames, broken and crying, were all over the dirty floor. There wasn't any noise outside. As soon as the battle began, everyone fled the scene.

Renji slid to the ground, clutching his hand to his stomach. The shooting pain kept worsening, until he began to taste blood in his mouth. No big deal, he though; It's just a bullet. He would survive. He had to. He made a promise to Ulquiorra, to Grimmjow, and even to Szayel. And, dammit, when Renji made an important promise, he fulfilled it. He wasn't about to lay down and die because of a bullet to his stomach; he was stronger than that, and he just knew it wasn't his time to die.

He couldn't believe it was over. Finally, after all these years of torment, the game came to an end. It surely wasn't easy. Sosuke did not go down without a fight. They danced around the room, throwing their guns at each other, but Renji had gotten Sosuke twice in the chest.

The bullet to his stomach was Renji's mistake. He stood over Sosuke as he watched him die, taking in every moment left of his pitiful life. He sadistically enjoyed the look on Sosuke's face when he had come the acceptance that he had lost. However, Sosuke was intelligent, and with his last strength, he mouthed the words, "We die together", and weakly raised his gun to Renji. He pulled the trigger, and with that last bullet, he died.

Renji supported himself using a nearby chair. He cursed and groaned for a couple of minutes before he realised that his job wasn't done yet. Grabbing onto his wound, he waddled over to the filing cabinet and pulled the handle. It was no use; it was locked. By this point, he was just about filled with frustration, so he bent the handle until it broke loose and the drawer opened.

He was looking for one thing only. He had almost given up hope when he had completely emptied out the drawer when he saw a beige folder on Sosuke's (former) chair. He picked it up and gripped it near his chest, letting out a strong laugh before sliding to the ground.

In his arms, he held Szayel's personal folder. That folder held all the information Szayel needed to go back home.

* * *

When the cops arrived, Renji knew not to struggle. He went along with the procedures, and while he was waiting to be loaded into the ambulance, Szayel yelled his name. The pink haired male came running to Renji.

"Renji! Oh God, are you okay?!"

"I'm peachy. Tss, it's just a bullet."

Szayel was about to go off on a rant of lectures, but Renji cut him off, knowing there was no time to waste. "Szayel, here. Take this before anyone sees." He handed Szayel the stained folder. Szayel grabbed it with a questioning look on his face.

"What's this?"

"Do not open it at this moment. Hide it in your sweater, and leave. You can stay at Grimmjow's meanwhile. He won't mind. Inside the folder you will find all the information to contact your mother. Do not waste any time, Szayel."

Renji was then pulled away and lifted up into the ambulance before Szayel had a chance to reply. However, they exchanged stupid smiles before the doors were closed, and as the vehicle pulled away, Szayel cried.

Two days passed before Renji's trial could be held. He was healing well, and after healing, was charged for murder; however, since he had killed a man who was categorised as a "danger to society", his punishment was reduced to only ten years in prison.

* * *

Szayel never did stay at Grimmjow's. He passed by the condo the night Renji gave him the folder just to say goodbye. He promised that someday he would repay him and Renji for their troubles, but first he had to go find his mother. "Time doesn't stop for anyone", he said. When Grimmjow asked him how he'd get there, Szayel smiled softly and nudged his head towards the end of the hallway. "Just a friend." Grimmjow looked and was half surprised to see Stark.

After Szayel had left, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stayed in the condo. They waited until Renji's case was closed to decide what they were going to do next. They agreed to move to Renji's house permanently so that Ulquiorra could finish school. They began to move things in almost immediately.

By the time they were done moving in, it had been longer than a week since Ulquiorra last saw Ichigo. So, he decided to pay him a visit while Grimmjow went out to find a new job (a legal one...).

It was a Saturday morning, not past 10, when Ulquiorra stood in front of Ichigo's house. Hesitantly, he rose his finger to the buzzer.

Moments later, Ichigo appeared at the door. He looked horrible. His eyes were dark and baggy, and he looked like he hadn't eaten in days. Ulquiorra was shocked.

"Oh, God, what happened to you?"

It took a couple of seconds for Ichigo to respond. "Well, what do you expect? One moment, you were in my lap, crying in the middle of chaos, and then you disappear for a week and a half. I couldn't sleep or eat or do anything because I was too busy worrying about you. I was sure that you had died, or something..."

"I told you not to worry."

"I can't just not worry, Ulquiorra. You're my best friend. I know you would do the same if I suddenly disappeared."

It was a true statement, and Ulquiorra nodded in agreement. He approached Ichigo, wrapping his arms around the elder's waist. "Well, I'm here now."

"But what happened to you? Where did you go?" Ulquiorra felt the pain that Ichigo was feeling by how tightly he embraced the noirette, clutching his back as if making sure he never disappeared again. He had left his best friend in the dark for too long.

He looked up to Ichigo, and told him... Everything.

[x]~[x]~[x]~[x]~[x]~[x]~[x]~[x]


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**[A/N]: Omg, I just want to apologise for putting this off for so long aaaaahhh. It's no excuse, I'm sorry, I can't believe I did this again. So, to those of you reading, thank you so much for waiting over three fucking years for this fucking story to be complete. If you've stuck through to the end of this story, I just want to thank you so very much. If I could, I would send you all a gift for doing so. But, I don't have the money so instead, I am giving you an extra chapter! Any guesses as to what this extra chapter will contain? ;3**

**Anyway, here we go! Here's the ending for this story! Enjoy~**

* * *

Ulquiorra stood in front of his mirror. He wore his favourite dress shirt, a maroon coloured button down, with his favourite pair of dress pants that hugged his small curves perfectly. Today was the day he had been waiting for so long, and he wanted this to be perfect.

"You look so edible right now."

He turned around to find Grimmjow leaning against the frame of the bathroom door, a grin spread across his face. He was freshly shaved and was wearing his best dress suit with an emerald tie. His muscular build filled in his suit perfectly. His hair, freshly washed as well, smoothed back still wet from the shower, but that didn't stop a few strands from escaping.

The noiret slowly walked towards his lover, then snaked his arms around the other's torso and pulled him close for a chaste kiss. "You look pretty edible yourself."

He pulled him down again, kissing him feverishly. Lips meeting each other, their tongues danced to the rhythm made by their own hot mouths. Ulquiorra's hands traced up Grimmjow's sides and to his chest, where they softly kneaded the muscles underneath. The elder's hands dipped into the younger's lowerside, grabbing handfuls of the plump rear and pushing their bodies closer. He began to place sloppy kisses down the noiret's throat.

"G-Grimmjow... We're gonna be late.."

They stopped their movements and exhaled roughly. It took all their will to seperate themselves.

"We're finishing this as soon as we get back." Grimmjow grabbed his car keys and they left the house to their destination.

* * *

It was almost high noon when they parked on the dusty road. No one else seemed to be visiting today, so that was good. That meant there was no one to get in their way.

They walked hand in hand towards the burial site. Their golden rings clanked together as Grimmjow squeezed his lover's hand in reassurance. They didn't speak. It was best not to. Doing so would probably make him shut down.

This was always the hardest for Ulquiorra.

The younger male pulled the bouquet closer to his chest as they approached the two tombstones that rested side by side. He placed the flowers in between the two, stroking the black marble softly as he kneeled in front of it. Grimmjow placed a lavendar incense besides the flowers. They held their hands together in prayer and bowed their heads.

It was hard to believe to him that they had been gone for more than a decade now. Still, the wound felt fresh and it still hurt. He'd lost his family, and sometimes, he would feel an empty hole in his chest at the realisation that he had no one.

_I'm wrong_, he told himself. _I have Renji, and Grimmjow, and Ichigo. I even have Yoro._ He smiled a bit as he remembered again that today was the day he'd get Renji back.

They prayed a little bit more, offering their condolensces to the resting souls, before they got up to leave. He was stronger this time. He didn't shed a tear.

* * *

They were sitting on an ugly blue couch inside an ugly beige waiting room. It smelled off lemon scented cleaning products and coffee. It was making Ulquiorra anxious. His knee was shaking.

"Ugh, what's taking so long?"

Grimmjow traced circles into the back of Ulquiorra's hand. "Don't worry. He'll be out soon." As if on queue, the large metal doors beeped loudly and many families looked up. Ulquiorra didn't miss a beat; he practically flew out of his chair and leaped onto his cousin brother. Renji let his bags fall to the floor as he wrapped his strong arms around Ulquiorra's lower back, pulling him up and spinning him around softly.

"Renji! I'm so happy you're finally out!"

"Oh, God, Ully, you're acting like you never visited me while I was locked up."

"This is different and you know it. You're free. That means this time, you get to come home with me." He placed a kiss on the elder's forehead before sliding off of his arms and helping him with this bags.

"It's good to see you out, Renji." Grimmjow placed his hand on the other's shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. All the shit they had been through and all the fucked up shit they had seen was behind them now.

Renji took his bags from Ulquiorra and they headed out towards the parking lot. "Where are we going to eat? I haven't ate real food in forever."

"Oh, actually, we were gonna meet up with Ichigo at Grim's cafe. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, bro. And, wait a second, Grimmjow, you own a cafe?"

He shrugged softly. "I like cooking."

* * *

Grimmjow's cafe, called the Black Cat Cafe for reasons, was a small restaurant located two blocks down from their house. It was small but designed to feel very comfortable. Warm colours spread about the place - dark reds, emeralds, and greys. There were many couches and tables.

But, best of all, they didn't play radio music. Radio music had too many mood swings - often playing an upbeat song followed by a depressing one, and that's not what Grimmjow needed in his cafe. Instead, they played piano songs. Mostly Chopin because his proved to be most relaxing.

The Black Cat Cafe had grown to be very popular in their town. You could buy a tall cup of coffee for less than a dollar with free refills, and that always was a big hit with the elderly. Additionally, Grimmjow served many baked goods, such as cakes, cookies, and muffins that were all made from scratch every morning. His food, along with the cool atmosphere, was also a big hit with the local high school and college students.

With the help of his beloved, his business quickly became a success, and he certainly had enough money to open a second store. But, that's not what he wanted. He didn't care about opening various other locations and expanding his business.

Call it cliched or whatever, but all he wanted was to settle down with Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow had secretly been saving up all the extra money that they made. It had been three years since they had gotten married, but they barely had enough money for that alone. It was hard making money without doing anything illegal.

They hadn't gone on their honeymoon. Ulquiorra had said that he didn't mind, but Grimmjow still wanted to take him somewhere for a couple of weeks... Somewhere with a beach, maybe, and a beautiful night life, and good food. And, definitely somewhere where they wouldn't be judged for their relationship.

Somewhere like Spain sounded ideal to him.

Anyway, the cafe was closed on Sundays, which was a good thing, too, because that meant the four of them could have the store to themselves to celebrate Renji's release.

Renji, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo sat on a booth, waiting for Girmmjow to return with their food. This atmosphere was almost surreal to them. It was so perfect that it seemed like a trick. Any moment they would wake up from a pleasant dream.

But, as Grimmjow approached them with bowls of noodles, Ulquiorra knew this wasn't a dream. It couldn't be. This was more like his personal heaven.

"Alright, before we eat, I think we should make a toast," Grimmjow announced as he started pouring a dark red wine into four glasses.

"Oh, c'mon, Grim, that's not necessary."

"This isn't just for you, Renji." He handed him his glass. "This is for all of us."

He took his seat next to Ulquiorra, their ringed hangs joining underneath the table.

Renji raised his glass. "I'll do it." He cleared his throat. "Let's make a toast to longevity, to our physical and mental wellness, to our success and to our future success. We've seen many horrible things and we've all had to deal with our own beasts. But, all of us here right now is proof that it's all behind us now. We've got a new start. No more lies, no more secrets. Just us... Family." Renji raised his glass. "To family."

The four raised their glasses and brought them together. They ate, and smiled, and talked about their current projects and their future hopes and dreams. And, it was good. It was absolutely perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, Bonus

**[A/N]: Whoa, kids, hold on to your seat. This chapter will be long and will have a lot of smut. Enjoy~! And thank you for reading.**

* * *

They stumbled into their hotel room, completely engrossed in one another - their mouths pressed against each other and their fingers intertwined in each other's hair. They breathed in each other's breaths, and they didn't let go until Grimmjow kicked their bedroom door closed.

They began to remove their clothing. Shirts flew to the floor; shoes were kicked to the side; they were hungry for each other. Right now, they wanted nothing more than to combine their bodies together again, to touch each other again.

Grimmjow watched as Ulquiorra hooked his thumbs under his briefs and bent over to pull them down. Eleven years had done good to him - he was no longer the fifteen year old he fell in love with. No, he was better. He grew up to be a very attractive young man. His body was leaner and more muscular, not like his old thin self. His shoulders were broader. His hands were stronger. He was more man than boy and Grimmjow loved everything about him.

One thing that never seemed to change was the milky whiteness of his skin, though.

He walked towards him now, wrapping his arms around the other's naked torso and placing soft kisses on the other's shoulders. He longed to feel the softness against his lips. He wanted to touch every inch of his body.

He pressed his naked body against Ulquiorra's, and as his lips kissed up the other's neck, he purred, "I hope you know that I plan on making love to you so many times tonight. I have to have you in so many ways. I won't stop until both of our bodies can no longer move."

The younger's hands reached to grab at the other's ass hungrily. His breath hitched when he felt Grimmjow's teeth begin to nip at the sensitive flesh on his neck. He was going to say something in reply, but all his thoughts seem to go out the window.

Grimmjow pushed Ulquiorra softly on to the bed behind him. He stood in front of him, gazing at him. His own cock twitched at the erotic sight of Ulquiorra below him, elbow bent near his head as his hands gripped the blanket underneath him tightly. His body squirmed slightly as his back arched lightly off the bed. His knees were bent and his pretty little toes were spread out as he lifted himself up slightly to show himself off to his husband.

"Grimmjooow.. Stop staring, I need you~"

He pushed Ulquiorra's legs farther apart and settled in between them. His hands explored the length of Ulquiorra's thighs, caressing the soft skin. Their lips met again in a hot kiss, mouths opened and tongues meeting again.

He searched the bed next to him for the bottle of lube, finding it without much difficulty and popping the cap open with one hand. He forced himself to pull away from Ulquiorra's lips to sit up slightly so he could prepare him properly. He wanted to make sure he was fully prepared if he planned to make love to him continuously throughout the night.

His cold wet finger circled around Ulquiorra's entrance, making the noiret hum softly. The tip pushed against the tight ring, entering him. He pushed his finger completely inside, up to his knuckle, circling it around inside of him lightly before beginning to thrust. He added a second finger when he started to relax. He turned his fingers slowly, earning a low groan from the receiver. The noises he was making were pushing Grimmjow to his limit, and he wanted to bury himself inside his lover. His erection throbbed; it was tight.

When he added his third finger, he could barely contain himself. He was sure he was trembling now. Ulquiorra was softly chanting Grimmjow's name. He was stroking his shaft lightly as Grimmjow's fingers worked inside of him. He could feel himself getting close.

"Grim-Grimmjow.. Ugh, I need you inside! A-Ah!"

He pulled his fingers out almost immediately, squirting an ample amount of lube onto his throbbing cock and coating it evenly before positioning himself above Ulquiorra.

He placed his mouth against the other's neck, biting him as the head of his shaft entered inside. He was definitely trembing now. The noiret wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's back, softly tracing his nails up and down his back. He nipped softly at Grimmjow's neck and wrapped his legs completely around his hips.

Grimmjow pushed himself inside of Ulquiorra completely. He felt Ulquiorra's nails dig into his back. His bite onto the noiret's neck deepended as he began to thrust harshly. Their moans and breathing got louder and quicker. They were lost in their pleasure. Their hands gripped at each other; their lips placed against their skin, kissing feverishly as they reached their climax.

Ulquiorra's back arched suddenly as his thighs began to convulse and quiver. His nails trailed harshly down his back and grabbed at Grimmjow's ass, pushing their bodies closer as Ulquiorra gasped quickly. His voice hitched suddenly and his body shook underneath Grimmjow as he came all over their chests. The feeling of Ulquiorra shaking and tightening underneath him led him over the edge as well and with his teeth still pressed against the noiret's neck, he came inside of Ulquiorra's warm hole.

Their bodies ceased movement, except for their breathing as they recomposed themselves. Their lips met again, but this time only for quick chaste kisses. Ulquiorra ran his palms up Grimmjow's back, where his fingers kneaded the tight muscles of his shoulders. Their kisses deepened again, sloppily thrusting their tongues into each other's mouths.

And, then their bodies were rocking again, pressing against each other again, rubbing each other again. Their breathing mixed together as their lips continued to kiss. The very essence of their souls came together as one.

* * *

Ulquiorra's lean body bounced on top of Grimmjow's. He took in every detail of this lovely sight - the way Ulquiorra's thighs trembled when they met Grimmjow's hips, the way his head rolled back, the way he stroked himself in time with his thrusts. Hunger burned in ice blue eyes. His hands gripped at Ulquiorra's hips, pushing him harder down onto his cock.

The room was filled with moans and gasps, and of the sticky sound of sex. Their noises increased as Grimmjow began to snap his hips upwards, making Ulquiorra bounce faster on his lap. He placed his hand on Grimmjow's tight abs and leaned forward slightly, making the angle so much better. Every thrust hit his sweet spot directly, and it wasn't too long after that his body was trembling again for the fifth time that night. He nearly screamed as his body was washed over with pleasure, his semen painting streaks across Grimmjow's chest. His husband's body shook underneath him as well, his nails digging into the white flesh of Ulquiorra's hips.

He leaned forward more, placing a sweet kiss on Grimmjow's lips. He smirked against his lips and whispered, "I can feel your come dripping out of me."

Grimmjow's hands traced small cirlces with his nails up Ulquiorra's sides, smiling against his lips as he kissed him again. "I like when you talk to me like that." They kissed more passionately, lips smacking against each other and mouths wide open, as they rested. Grimmjow's hands caressed the back of Ulquiorra's head, kneading his fingers through his dark hair. He pulled his face closer, his lips closer. He felt like it almost wasn't enough.

"I want you to take me from behind, _Jaegerjacques_," he purred as he sat up, lifting himself off and turning around. He placed his arms down onto the bed, spreading himself for Grimmjow. The elder's face blushed slightly at the view. His semen slightly leaked out of Ulquiorra's pink hole. The sight made his erection spring back to life. "I want you to fill me up more with your come. I want you to pull my hair as you thrust your cock into me."

He kneeled behind his lover, placing his hands onto his ass and spreading him open. He rubbed his erection in between Ulquiorra's rear, grinding himself against his heat. He pushed himself against his entrance, swallowing him entirely with little resistance. He grabbed a handful of the black hair, pulling him upwards, making Ulquiorra moan loudly. He pulled Ulquiorra up so their bodies were touching, one hand buried in his hair and the other one stroking his shaft. He sucked on the pale skin, marking him more. His neck was coloured with purple and red marks. Grimmjow thought it was absolutely beautiful.

Ulquiorra threw his head back, exposing his neck to Grimmjow more. He thrusted his hips back to meet Grimmjows, making the each thrust harder and deeper. He loved the feeling of this. He loved melting underneath Grimmjow's touch.

Grimmjow's other hand went down to Ulquiorra's crotch. With one hand stroking his length, the other one pleasured the tip with his thumb. The noiret fell forward onto the bed, biting the blankets underneath him and arching into the bed. He tried to muffle his cries, he really did.

He used all his strength to thrust backwards, meeting Grimmjow's hips with his own. The pressure in his stomach broke and he came into Grimmjow's hands as he gripped the blanket and pulled it to his face, trying to quiet his gasps and moans.

* * *

They stood on the patio, Grimmjow's chin resting on Ulquiorra's shoulder as they watched the sun rising from beneath the ocean, pink and orange filling the black sky. The beach below them was empty - most people were still asleep at this time.

Grimmjow wrapped his arms tighter around Ulquiorra's naked body, pulling him closer.

Grimmjow sighed contently. "I'm amazed we can still walk after last night."

"Barely..."

"How many times was that, Ulqui?" His hands started to rub Ulquiorra's stomach, sending tingles down his legs. "Like, ten or something..."

Ulquiorra's head snapped to his side to glare at Grimmjow. "Hey, who said we were finished?"

Grimmjow laughed into Ulquiorra's flesh as he kissed his shoulders. "How would you like to do it now?"

Ulquiorra twisted himself under Grimmjow's embrace until their chests were touching. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling himself upwards a bit. Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra's legs, wrapping them around his waist.

"Let's do it here." He placed himself back inside of Ulquiorra, humming softly as he pressed their lips together. "Then, maybe we can do it in the bath tub, then a couple times on the bed, and then maybe we'll sleep."

"I love it when you're this kinky." Grimmjow slowly thrusted his hips forwards. He buried his face in the crook of Ulquiorra's neck. He wanted this round to be sweet.

"H-Hey, Grimmjow..."

"Mmmh?"

"I love you."

Grimmjow smiled softly, and lifted his head to place a kiss on Ulquiorra's forehead. "I love you, too, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra's gasps began to quiver as Grimmjow's thrusts got deeper. He buried his face on Grimmjow's shoulders, his fingers gripping onto his back tightly. He let his head fall back as Grimmjow's erection started to press against his sweet spot. Grimmjow caught his lips in a passionate kiss.

They're bodies rocked rhythmically against the walls of the patio. They didn't rush this one; they made this one last as long as it could. They're bodies worked up a sweat as they rubbed themselves slowly against each other. Their hands wandered down each others backs, to their necks, to their faces. Their lips caressed each other in every way they could - with hot kisses to their mouths and to their necks. Their bodies molded together, fitting perfectly in each other's curves.

It was moments like this one that made up for the pain of their past.


End file.
